


Truth Or Dare

by kodak123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Present, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodak123/pseuds/kodak123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ended up playing ‘Truth Or Dare’ in the garden with all the kids (it was Dad’s fault really – he had been testing Muggle kids’ games on them for ages, and it was the only one they really liked, apart from ‘Hide Or Seek’).<br/><b>Birthday present for FeelingCrossToday.<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingCrossToday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FeelingCrossToday).



> Jenny wanted Weasleycest of the Bill/Charlie variety. I just wrote the stuff.

It hadn’t been his intention for the garden shed to go up in flames. It hadn’t been Bill’s fault either, but now (having been yelled at by Mum and sighed at by Dad) they were charged with the task of babysitting all of the kids for nothing. Even those cousins that had come around to visit, Natalie and Peter. While Mum and Dad visited Great Aunt Tessie.

They were almost grown-ups, for goodness sakes! Bill was almost seventeen and Charlie was fifteen. Blowing up the shed was, well, kind of an accident and it wasn’t fair! At all. So they were bored. And that was how they ended up playing ‘Truth Or Dare’ in the garden with all the kids (it was Dad’s fault really – he had been testing Muggle kids’ games on them for ages, and it was the only one they really liked, apart from ‘Hide Or Seek’).

They all sat in a circle going around, one by one (Dad had once said something about ‘21’ but they had gotten confused). By that time, everyone was slightly drunk on, well, the lack of adults. Ron had already run around the garden naked.

“Nat’s go,” said George. “Truth or dare?”

“Um...dare please.”

Suggestions were yelled out, none of them good, or awful enough, until Charlie said: “Kiss Percy.” Everybody knew that Natalie had a crush on her older cousin.

“What?!?”

Peter scowled. He was highly protective of his twin sister.

He was still glaring at Charlie as Natalie tentatively kissed Percy on the cheek and drew back, blushing.

“On the mouth!” Crowed Fred.

So she did and sat down as red as a rare Chinese Flame dragon.

“Your turn,” she said to Charlie, not meeting his eye.

“Dare,” he said automatically.

They were all quiet, thinking.

“Kiss Bill,” Peter said suddenly.

“What?!?” Bill and Charlie weren’t the only two people who started talking at once.

Peter smiled wickedly once the chatter had quietened down. “Dare.” He said, “You agreed. Go on then.”

Slowly Charlie got up and walked over to Bill. He could feel his face burning – redder than a rare Chinese Flame dragon he probably was. Bill stood there awkwardly, hands fisted in the pockets of his jeans. Chewing his lip.

 _Sorry_ , Charlie wanted to say. When he kissed him.

* * *

That night, he couldn’t sleep. And so he crept out, onto the roof, where he knew Bill would be. He and Bill used to go up there all the time, when their little siblings got too annoying. They would play Gobstones and Exploding Snap, but they didn’t do it so much, now a days. Charlie had OWLs, Bill had NEWTs – too busy.

Bill was sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs swinging, not saying anything. He looked very young and vulnerable.

“Sorry,” Charlie said and offered Bill a Cauldron Cake.

Bill turned and grinned at him and his hair seemed to flash in the moon-light. “It’s fine,” he said and bit into a cake.

“I was thinking.”

“Yes?” Bill turned to him.

“Y’know, um...there are those wizards, who...like-like other wizards, well; maybe I’m one of them.”

* * *

“Be my best man?” Bill said.

“Of course.” Charlie said.

* * *

 

Two years later, when he brought Ollie to the Burrow to meet Mum and Dad and everyone, Bill was there and he shook Ollie’s hand and said: “I hope you realise how lucky you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is/was a birthday present for Jenny (FeelingCrossToday).  
> In other notes, I worked out, using the Harry Potter Wiki for reference that, if Bill was almost seventeen, Charlie was fifteen, then the twins would be nine, Percy eleven (a bit young for kissing a girl) and Ron seven. And what about Ginny? Well, let’s ignore the Harry Potter Wiki then.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Much obliged.  
> This was originally posted in August (2012) for a birthday.


End file.
